Agents of the One
by Daft Strangus
Summary: Kpmatrix. Human Agents Kim and Ron were programmed by rogue machines in Zion to protect the One from harm but first they have to find her.
1. New beginnings

Agents of the One

Chapter 1

New beginnings

Disclaimer: I vow I don't own Kim Possible and Co. or the Matrix and anything related to it.

It's a dark and stormy night and Monique is waiting for her dad to pick her up but she is being followed by two figures bent on...

"Target located. Mission objective..." Said the first voice

"...protect at all costs." Finished the second voice.

Monique sees a man in glasses and a black suit coming at her then the two figures jump from the shadows and a pink thing jumps off the boy's shoulder and runs towards Monique and jumps up her and on to her shoulder, she doesn't care because of what is happening in front of her, the girl has a black shirt on with track pants and a leather trench coat, the boy has jeans and training shirt on and a leather trench coat on to. They fight the agent with inhuman speed, agility, the girl even punches out a brick wall. The girl gets hit by the agent and is sent flying in thought the next two walls. The agent then gets hit by the boy in the gut hard making him double over then the girl jumps up to him and breaks his neck making him collapse and glow with a bright light and electricity sparking on him leaving Monique's dad there. The boy and girl turn to Monique but when Monique sees their faces...

Monique woke up in a cold sweat again she had fallen asleep in front of the computer. She has been having the same dream for over two weeks and still she hasn't told Kim or Ron about it and she still gets scared at it. Then everything on the screen turned black. Monique stares at the screen because she had been searching the Internet for information on a person called Morpheus . The screen then started writing on it's self by it's self, it said. _I know you have been searching for me Monique but first you must find the blue fox and pink sloth for they will guide you to me. And knock, knock._

Then two knocks came on Monique's bedroom door "Who is it?"

"It's me Monique and if you don't hurry we'll be late for meeting Ron." Kim, Monique's flat mate who she meet when she started high school. Had reminded her that they were going out with Ron to the movies today to see the new movie International Treasure.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Throwing on some pants and top. When she opened the door Kim was standing there with her usual clothes on, cargo pants and a shirt showing of her midriff off but this time she a a leather trench coat on similar to the one in her dreams.

"Let's go." They went out and got into Kim's car and drove off to Bueno nacho to meet Ron and also have some lunch before heading off. Kim's phone rings, Kim without taking her eyes off the road plugs in the ear piece and hits answer. "Hey, Ron. Has Cap. sent the message?" She pauses to listen "Ha, he always has been trying to be cryptic like his great, great, great, great grandfather. Why can't he say go here, look for these people?" She pauses to listen "Remember last time Morpheus was cryptic. Follow the white rabbit, luckily Neo knew what to look for." She pauses to listen "Yeah, see ya at beuno nacho."

"Neo?" Asked Monique

"Old friend of an ancestor of my boss."

"What's with the white rabbit then?"

"Either animology or some tattoo, I dunno." Monique then got thinking about the animology thing, wasn't Kim a blue fox and Ron a pink sloth but it couldn't mean them, could it.

"Hey ladies." Ron shouted when he saw them get near. Kim parked the car, when she and Monique got out Ron ran up to Kim and gave her a peck on the cheek .

"That was a very happy welcome." Said Kim

"Well, Kim you promised to pay for the food this time."

"Damn, I guess I'll be going bankrupt then." Monique laughs at the comment because everyone knows Ron could eat bueno nacho if he wanted to, but luckily Kim always stops him before it's to late. Just then Kim PDA beeped, "What's the stitch Wade?"

"Drakken and Shego. And a rides on the way."

"Thanks Wade."

"You rock." Added Ron. Just then a black hawk helicopter landed in the car park. "There's our ride."

"See ya Monique, here's the keys to my car." Kim throws the keys to Monique while running with Ron to the helicopter.

"Bye, guys."

Monique then drives home to the apartment to finish up some work. When Kim and Ron get to the new 'evil' lair, they just lazily walked in give I.D to guards and Bots on the way through. When they got to the main room there stood Drakken and Shego. "Hey Cap were's Killigan?"

"Killigans already logged out, so it's just us for this mission." Replied Drakken loading a entry shotgun.

"What's it this time?" Asked Ron

"A raid." Shego spoke for the first time

"Sweet!" Kim and Ron said in unison

"What's the objective?" Asked Kim while changing her clothes, when she finished Ron went in to change.

"We have to get into G.J's H.Q, they have plans for a agent upgrade. We need to get in and destroy those plans and get out. Wades going to hack in a disable all alarm systems.

"Alright, Captain, Shego let's get going." Kim whacks in a ammo clip.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

My Datanotes:

I will explain things in this chapter later on.

Shock, horror, Kim, Ron and Wade are working with Drakken and Shego and what's with the captain thing.

Email me if you have an idea for this story.

Reviews please and no flames.


	2. Raiding Party

Chapter 2

Raiding party

Disclaimer: I vow I don't own Kim Possible and Co. or the Matrix and anything related to it.

"We're here." 4 figures got out of the car, they were standing out in front of the GJ complex. The GJ sentries only saw 4 people standing on the hill, less did they know that these people were Shadow, a martial arts master and illusionist, Phoenix, also a martial arts master but can burn throw anything, Insight, again a martial arts master but is also a notorious hacker, Banks, a mechanical genius and a expert lock pick, safe cracker. The team called 'Harbinger' started on their attack.

They run down the hill's descent but suddenly they disappeared into the hill thanks to Shadow's help, this just freaked out the guards that were watching, they had heard of a terrorist group that would disappear just before attacking, they were just about to sound the alarm when three of their group fell to the shadows before hearing three separate rotten cracks that chilled them to the bone, then four muffled bangs and four more guards fell to the shadows leaving the last one, that's when a blonde haired girl appeared in front of the man, this made the man relax, the girl looked scared out off her mind and she raced to the guard pleading him to help her, the guard having no idea how this mindless beauty got into his arms but he soothed her the best he could but before he could hug her he felt a gun in his back, the girl in front of him was smiling, the person behind him spoke "Open the gates and we'll let you live."

The guard seeing no choice opened the gates to GJ, then he felt a hard knock to the back of his head, then there was darkness. The team then walked in, the blonde girl, Insight, was in Shadow's arms, Phoenix and Banks were holding hands. When the first door was opened by Banks they were meet with a hail of bullets which Insight and Shadow matrix-dodged them and Phoenix jumped to the side were Banks was, when the storm stopped Insight, Shadow and Phoenix jumped forward in to group, Insight had a bastard sword which she sliced people's limbs and heads off, Shadow had twin sai's to trap people's arms to the walls and stab them with the other and Phoenix's hands glowed a brilliant red cutting through flesh and guns alike, she left the most gory path through the guards, Banks stepped out from behind the wall and pulled out his custom twin cougar magnum pistols and blasted two guards in the chest another lost his head to the guns and several others had limbs shot then just to be killed by either sword, sai or plasma.

When the team got to the main control room were the plans were, Banks opened the door to reveal two agents standing with the Dr. Director, the Dr. had a look of amazement on her face, when she saw the four standing in the door way she asked "How could you Kim? Ron? How could you team with Drakken and Shego? Why?"

"Let me just say, I've freed my mind, yours will be freed soon to." Insight answered, then she shot the two agents before they could move leaving the Dr. Director alone with them. Then the Dr. started shaking, Insight rushed over and said "Your code is being invaded by an agent, I'm sorry, this is for our safety and yours." Dr. Director nods and gives a silent prayer, then Banks shots her in the chest killing her immediately. Banks walks over to to the computer that had been left and accessed the fills for the mew agents and deletes them from the computer and for good measure when leaving the HQ sets the self-destruct, when they make it back to the car, the HQ exploded in the background, the team then went back to Drakkens lair to make seem that Kim Possible saved the day again from the evil Dr. Drakken.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

My Datanotes:

For those who don't get it Kim is Insight, Ron is Shadow, Shego is Phoenix and Drakken is Banks.

Killigan will be in it later as Buffer, and for all Wade lovers he is their operator, he's just to valuable to lose in the matrix.

The first chapter was meant to make you fell lost.

Before I get writers block or typers block as I like to call it you can email me ideas for this story.

Till next chapter, read and review


	3. Secrets

Replies to Reviews

KPR: I will be explaining the good Drakken, Shego and Killigan in the next few chapters

Chapter 3

Secrets

Disclaimer: I vow I don't own Kim Possible and Co. or the Matrix and anything related to it.

Monique had been watching the wrestling when a urgent news bulletin cut in, "A terrorist attack on a local government base happened a few hours ago, nearly all of the employees were killed, expect one who saw one of his assailants, this is an artists impression of what the guard told him, the girl has blonde hair and brown eyes. Please if you see her call the police, don't engage for this person is armed and deadly. She is allied to the terrorist group known as 'Harbinger', the only known names of this terrer cell is Shadow, Insight, Phoenix, Banks and Buffer, again if you do see or have information on these people please call the police."

The reporter finished and it went back to the wrestling. Monique just turned the television off and got the phone to call Kim, she left a message on Kim's phone. "Kim, meet me at Bueno Nacho as soon as possible." Then she got up and left for Bueno Nacho.

Monique had been at Bueno Nacho for five minutes when she saw Kim and Ron coming through the door, Monique waved them over into their booth, Monique was very agitated around Kim, so Kim naturally asked "Hey, Mon', what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Monique said sternly "I'll tell you what wrong. Your a bloody terrorist, that's what wrong." Monique sat back in her chair to wait for an answer. Kim just sighed and waved Ron over from the counter with the food.

"Ron, she knows."

"About what Kim?"

"About Insight."

"Oh. We should tell her." Kim nods in response, Monique is mystified by this, she gets her answer when Kim and Ron take off wigs that revival their true hair colour, Kim a blonde and Ron a brown, then Kim goes for her eyes and pulls out coloured contact lenses, her eyes are brown, same as Ron's.

"My name is Kim but to my team I'm called Insight, Ron is Shadow, Drakken is Banks, Shego is Phoenix and Killigan is Buffer, we're freedom fighters against the matrix and Morpheus was the leader of a ship called the 'Nebuchadnezzar', or as we knew before we got out of the matrix, the terrorist group called 'Nebuchadnezzar'. Monique we want to save you from this invisible prison, so come with us and we'll get you free, call Wade if you accept, I'll understand if you don't. Bye Monique, hopefully will see you again." Kim and Ron got up and waved to Monique as they left Bueno Nacho.

Monique got up and left and when to the park near Bueno Nacho to think about what Kim had said. Monique sat there for hours on end thinking about what she should do, it started to rain when it got dark, so she called her dad to come and pick her up, a few minutes later Monique sees a man in glasses and a black suit coming at her then the two figures jump from the shadows and a pink thing jumps off the boy's shoulder and runs towards Monique and jumps up her and on to her shoulder, she doesn't care because of what is happening in front of her, the girl has a black shirt on with track pants and a leather trench coat, the boy has jeans, a training shirt on and a leather trench coat on to. They fight the agent with inhuman speed, agility, the girl even punches out a brick wall. The girl gets hit by the agent and is sent flying in thought the next two walls of a building nearby. The agent then gets hit by the boy in the gut hard making him double over and fly into the air a few feet then the girl jumps up to him and breaks his neck making him collapse and glow with a bright light and electricity sparking on him leaving Monique's dad there. The boy and girl turn to Monique but when Monique sees their faces she get shocked at how Kim and Ron came to her rescue without her even calling and how they killed that man possessing her father without remorse.

"Now do you believe us Mon'?" Kim asks, Monique just nods. Kim pulls out her phone and hits some random number.

"Wade, get us a kit ready and everyone in here, finds us a safe place. Thanks Wade." Kim hangs up.

"Right Monique, lets go." Kim guides Monique to her car and starts driving, They get to a run down building, Kim stops the car in front of it. Kim, Ron and Monique get out of it, Kim leads Monique through the doors and up a few levels and into a room with a man staring through the window, when he turned around Monique saw him as Drakken, the evil genius.

"Hello Monique, it's an honour to meet you."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

My datanotes:

Would you call that a cliffy?

Can you guess who the one is? Will be answered in next few chapters

Does anyone believe I should bring out a random character for Monique to fall in love with. Review your answer to me

The random character could be one I make up

probably in the 3rd chapter from now I will have two character invasions as I call them.


	4. Waking up

Chapter 4

Waking up

Disclaimer: I vow I don't own Kim Possible and Co. or the Matrix and anything related to it.

"You're Drakken aren't you?"

"Kim, Ron get ready," Kim and Ron move into the next room "I use to be known as Dr Drakken but when I was freed from the matrix, it all started to make sense. I am now known as Banks. We want you Monique but you may think our intentions are insane but if you'll let me explain."

Banks continues "You are being held in a invisible prison, you can't smell,see, fell,taste or hear it, you already know what it's called?"

"The matrix." replied Monique

"Monique, do you believe in fate?"

"If I did, would I be here?"

"That's your choice not mine."

"It's ready sir." A male voice came from the door

"Monique, I give you a choice," Banks takes out a red pill and a blue one "take the red pill and escape this prison or take the blue pill and stay in this dream world forever." Monique reaches for the red pill "Remember once you take the red pill you may never go back." Monique picks up the red pill and shallows it with a gulp of water.

"Good, come with me Monique." Banks gets up and goes through the door, Monique follows him and is guided by Shadow to a chair in front of a mirror, Insight is on a computer trying to get Monique's signal. Monique looks to the broken mirror to see it mend, she looks questionably at Phoenix who just nods at Insight, Monique reaches out to the mirror. When she touches it a metallic fluid starts to engulf her. She can't tell what else is happening in the room because of the freezing cold of the fluid, all she heard was a "Wade, now." Then she just screamed.

Monique was covered in a red fluid, when she broke the skin of the tank she was in, all she saw was fields of the same thing she was in , up, down, all around her, then a odd looking machine dropped right in front of her, it grabbed her by her neck and started undoing the plug in the back of her neck, then when that was done all the plugs in the arms and backs started to blow out, the pain she was experiencing was intolerable, when all that subsided, the fluid in the tank started to drain away sucking her in like a vortex.

When she landed in the cold water, a metal claw from the Harbinger reached down and grabbed her when she was in the ship a man stepped forward " Welcome to the real world." After that she just blanked out.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

My datanotes:

Hard to do, almost got a few things wrong

email me if you have ideas about the story or totally new story ideas


	5. Truth can be hard

Chapter 5

Truth can be hard

Disclaimer: I vow I don't own Kim Possible and Co. or the Matrix and anything related to it.

Monique tried to open her eyes but she found it is painful all she could do was squint. "Why does my body and eyes hurt?"

"You never used them before. Rest, you will get better." Answered an unknown source. Then Monique fell to darkness again. She woke up later to find she was in baggy, worn-out clothes, she looked at her arm to see a needle in a plug, she removes the needle in great pain. The door is opened by Kim "Come on Mon', time to get you introduced to the ship and crew." Monique gets up and is lead by Kim into the control room of the ship. "This is the control room of the ship, where we hack into the matrix. You know most of us but this is Brad and his little brother Wade, they are our operators."

"Before you asked what is the matrix. Let me show you." Drakken guides Monique over to a jack chair, "This may feel a little odd." They slot the needle into the plug at the back of Moniques head. Monique feels intense pain all around her then it stops, she looks are and a the machinery is gone and the people are too, she looks around once more to see Buffer, in a suit(shirt and pants). "This is the construct, where we can load anything from sparing programs to guns."

"You mean we're in a program?"

"Is it that hard to believe lassie. Your hairs back, no plugs and your thinner." Monique feels her hair and were the plugs use to be. "It's what we call RSI, your residual self image. It's what your mind sees you as." Then two chairs and a old tv appears.

"Is it real?"

"How do you say what's real, what you can see, touch, taste, then real is electrical impulses interpreted by the brain, you lived in a dream world lassie, this is what you thought the world was," Shows a picture of Middleton all happy and safe "This is what it is today" Buffer clicks a button and it shows Middleton all destroyed and black, "Welcome to the desert of the living." They are now in a destroyed Middleton high. "At the end of the 21st century mankind was united in the birth of A.I."

"Artificial intelligence."

"Yes lassie. One mind that spawned millions others, all these machines, it was bound to start a war, it did, we don't know you fired the first shots, probably us but we were the ones to blacken the skies. At that time they were dependant on solar power but hey found another source, us. They combined us with a kind of fusion and thy found all the energy they needed, they need us to turn us into this." Buffer finished by pulling up a battery, this freaked Monique out she started to break down, Insight came from the shadows and helped Mon' up and sat her on the couch. "Wade, get Mon' out."

Next thing Monique knew was is was back in the chair Kim and Ron were on either side of her, Kim picked Monique up, who was sobbing uncontrollably, and took her to her room to let her sleep. Once Monique hit the bed she fell asleep immediately, she woke up later to find Ron sitting near her "Come on Monique, we gotta train you." Ron pulled Monique out of her bed and dragged her down the hall and into the jack room.

"Training?"

"Yes Mon', we're gonna make you strong." Brad pulls out somethings that Monique sees as floppy disks while Ron is trying to get her into the chair and ready for the training, "These are just pieces of crap, so lets start with something fun. How 'bout combat training." Brad holds up a disk.

"I'm going to learn taekwondo." Then Moniques body starts shacking, it stops with her panting.

"She likes, she likes. Want more?"

"Hell! Yes." She sits back.

Kim and Ron appear walk up beside Brad, who is blinking."How long?" Kim asks.

"8 hours, she amost beat Neo." Kim walks over to Moniques body. Monique opens her eyes and has a smile on her face.

"I know kung fu."Kim leans forward "Show me."

Next thing Monique knew was see was standing in a dojo in a white gi. Insight was standing in front of her in a black gi. "This is our sparing program, it has the same basic rules as the matrix, what you have to learn that these rules can be bent or broken." said Insight

"Alright." Monique answers

"That quickly, so hit me." Insight says with a challenge in her voice.

Monique charges at Insight, punches at her head, Insight blocks and counters by sweeping Monique's legs out, Monique jumps up just as a heel comes down where she was, Monique kicks at Insight's chest just to have her foot caught and then slung into the ground, Monique keeps trying to hit Insight but she keeps blocking and countering until Monique bounces off the wall at Insight with a kick, Insight just moves to the side and grabs the leg and swings Monique into the ground.

"How did I beat you?"

"Your to agile."

"My reflexs don't matter in here, by the way do you think that's air your breathing." Kim turns around. "Again."

Monique and Kim are in a new rebuilt dojo and are facing off again, it happens much like the first one expect Insight is on the offensive, but the oddest thing happens, Moniques arms are moving at such intense speeds the air around them turn to flames forcing Insight to stop blocking because of the heat. Then Monique punched forward with the flames still around her arms falling a inch short of Insight's nose "I know what your trying to do."

Insight laughs "I know what your matrix name."

"What?"

"Inferno." Insight points to Inferno's arms to see their still on fire. "Wade, load the jump."

Inferno and Insight were now standing on top of a large skyscraper

"Fear, doubt, let it all go. Free your mind." Insight then ran to the edge of the 'scraper and jumped the enormous gap between the two. Monique seeing this thinks 'don't look down', she runs at the edge and jumps the distance, leaving everyone not jacked in awe struck, Insight expected this because see knew Inferno was one to think simple things that enables her to do incredible things, like light her arms up with fire. When Inferno landed Insight congratulated her "Well done Inferno, you're the first person to do that the first time. Let's get outta here."

With those words Monique and Kim returned to the real world.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

My datanotes:

Finally broke the typers block

Monique is Inferno

When in the matrix or construct I will refer to them by their matrix name ie: Inferno, Insight, Buffer

When in the real world I will use their real names ie: Kim, Drakken, Brad

To recap whose who: Kim is Insight, Ron is Shadow, Shego is Phoenix, Drakken is Banks, Killigan is Buffer and Monique is Inferno.

Review please, no flames


	6. Types of Love

Chapter 6

Types of Love

Disclaimer: I vow I don't own Kim Possible and Co. or the Matrix and anything related to it.

In side the matrix a battle rages, the crews of 'Harbinger', 'Colossus' and 'Necromancer' fight an seemingly endless supply of guards, swat and police. They are trying to get the crew of 'Harbinger' to the oracle but the police got a tip of their whereabouts.

Inferno had got her arms at the right speeds for the flames, she burnt through the armour and flesh alike, in no time she had cut a clear path with Phoenix beside her, both their hands glowing bright red, but as Inferno got faster movement, her arm flames started to turn blue, the hottest flame Inferno could get, with renewed vigour, she went straight through guards and melting the bullets before they could reach her. Insight still using her bastard sword cut limbs and heads of, she also sliced at chests, Shadow, with his sais went straight for the throat of the swats but if needed he would throw them, Banks just shot away with precise aim, Buffer used his explosives to kill clumps of police in a very gory fashion, the crews of 'Colossus' and 'Necromancer' just did what they did best, they shot, sliced and hacked their way through the guards, swat and police.

The flow of guards, swat and police started to stop, until there was one left that Shadow through his sai at him, the sai went straight through the spinal cord, but the guard got a lucky shot of that hit him in the shoulder, Insight ran straight to him with tears in her eyes, Banks went over "We won't go to the oracle today." Insight nods and picks Shadow up, Phoenix dialled Wade, "Wade, get us out, Shadows hurt." she pauses to listen "Yep, thanks for the exit." She hangs up. "Let's go people." Phoenix points in a direction.

Outside of the matrix, Kim is holding Ron, she picks up his body and takes him to their room, Monique follows them. "Is he dead?" Monique asks

"No, his just out from shock." Kim choked out

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah fine. I can't believe I nearly lost him."

"Kim, should I go?"

"I don't care." Monique nods and leaves Kim with Ron.

On the way back to her room she runs into Drakken, he stops her, "There's something you should know about Kim and Ron, the love you're seeing is boyfriend, girlfriend but it is really, no, they should tell you." Drakken walks off leaving Monique wondering, she decides to go back and see how Ron is doing.

Monique opens the door, all she sees is Kim hugging Ron crying into his chest while his wake sitting up on the bed, "Am I interpreting something?"

"No, come sit down. We have something to tell you." Monique goes and sits down, Kim calms down and sit on the bed opposite. Kim starts "You see Monique, this was a shock to us to when Drakken told us, we share a love that isn't a boy, girl type of love it's a brother, sister."

Ron starts again "We're family." This new information leaves Monique stunned, Ron continues "We were separated at birth by agents, you've seen how we move, only agents and the one can really do that, some how we got agent codes in us a birth. When the agents found out, they couldn't kill us so they separated us, Kim's parents and brothers were programs, to keep her in check."

"I discovered my powers earlier then Ron, hence going into the hero business, Drakken only found out when he got a the DNA sequence from me and Ron, but he and Shego left the matrix before he could us it against us. He was the one who freed us, then after awhile he told us. Oh, by the way, Brad is mine." Monique puts a shocked face on at Kim. "I've caught who looking at him, so leave him. Alright, back on subject, I think the brother, sister thing is what has kept us so close."

"But, Ron's so clumsy and you aren't, you two don't share any common traits."

"Monqiue, blonde hair, same colour eyes as Ron, about the same height." Kim points to each feature she spoke about,

Ron adds "And you haven't been here long, so you haven't seen Kim in full action, shes as clumsy as me." Kim gives Ron a Your-gonna-die look, Ron just excuses himself and runs, Kim starts to give full chase after him but she trips on her shoelace, Kim gets up blushing and chases after Ron, when she catches him, you hear multiple screams coming from Ron. Monique just wonders what Kim's doing to Ron. But they come back to the room in full laughter, "What happened? Monique askes

"Just gave Ron to most horrible torture known to man." Monique is left wondering again. "Tickle torture." Ron adds for Monique before jumping at Kim, and began his tickle assault, leaving Kim in a uncontrollable fit of laughter because of Ron tickling her, Monique laughs at what the two are doing an just leaves them to torture each other as brothers and sisters should do.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

My Datanotes:

Took me awhile but I did it.

I put a nice as some people call a 'Twist'

Till next time so, Review and no flames.


	7. Types of Love 2

Before I start, I want to say that from now I will be using the characters matrix name from now on.

So just to recap the names: Kim is Insight, Ron is Shadow, Monique is Inferno, Drakken is Banks, Shego is Phoenix and Killigan is Buffer

Also KPR: I will do.

Chapter 7

Types of Love part 2

Disclaimer: I vow I don't own Kim Possible and Co. or the Matrix and anything related to it.

Inside the matrix Insight, Shadow and Inferno are waiting in a lift. When it stops they are greeted by a program named Seth. He guides them through the halls to a door, when he opens the door they all walk through, they walk into a room with a few couches, Insight and Shadow sit down, Inferno is ushered through a doorway with beads hanging on it. She is greeted by an old lady.

"Hold on, one moment." She opens the oven door and pulls out a tray with biscuits on it. "So you're Inferno, I though you were going to see me yesterday."

"We were but..."

"I know, Shadow was shot. Remember I am the oracle."

"Why did they bring me here?"

"So I can tell the future. Now let me look at you." She puts on some glasses and looks at Inferno from head to toe. "I can tell you one thing, or two if you want." Inferno nods. "You an't the one but you will find love, but it is a dead-love. Only a dead man's love will bring him back." All this leaves Inferno confused, hell it would leave anyone confused. Inferno walks out to Insight and Shadow.

"Let's go." Insight says going first.

"Remember Inferno, the things she told you are for you only." With that they walk down the stairs and leave the building, but an unknown pair of shoes are behind them.

They keep walking until they get to a phone booth. It starts ringing Insight graps the phone and puts it to her ear. She disappears in a flash of light, but just as Inferno goes to leave the phone gets shot. They both turn around to see an agent standing there with a smoking gun.

"Mon', go, run." Shadow says to Inferno

"No, I'm going nowhere. Let's do this together." Shadow nods in answer but suddenly a gun shot is heard out of nowhere and hit's Shadow in the chest. He falls down, Inferno catches him and in his last death throws. He speaks "Mon' there's something I've wanted to tell you..." Coughs up blood "I've realized that you've been the..." More blood "the one for me. I love you" And Shadow dies in her arms right there. She starts crying like no tomorrow. Of course the agent is just standing there and decides to go, because he completed part of his mission.

In between sobs she confesses "I love you to Ron." And kisses him, after awhile she feels hot breath beneath her lips, she looks at Shadow's eyes and sees them open, she gives a faint laugh and kisses him again. "I love you Ron."

"Love you to, Mon'. Now lets leave."

"I agree, now one thing."

"What's that?"

"Don't ever do that to me again."

"Hopfully. And you wantta know what the oracle told me?" Inferno nods "She told me to trust love, and I would come back because of the one." Inferno and Shadow get up and go to another phone booth and leave the matrix.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

My Datanotes:

It will be a saga so the next chapter will be in the next story.

Bloopers:

I realized thatt in chapter 4 I wrote that Kim and Ron were married, then in chapter six I made them brother and sister, whops. But I fixed it."


End file.
